


Nonsense

by da_petty



Series: The Amorous Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Poetry, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Limericks, Lube, M/M, Military Kink, Silly, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/pseuds/da_petty
Summary: John writes a poem. A really, really bad poem.





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> That stupid "poem" popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I'm trying to exorcise it by wrapping Johnlock around it.
> 
> Apparently, my poetry skills are just as bad as John's. What are the odds?
> 
> ***
> 
> Not beta'd. Not Brit-picked. Blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Roses are red, 

Violets are blue,

I'll fuck you face down, 

And you'll thank me, too"

 

"How about that, then?" John asked with a grin, unjustifiably pleased with himself.

"That was not a Limerick, John," Sherlock said primly. 

"Got you on your hands and knees though, didn't it?" John's smile widened.

"Point taken."

"And you're next," John said, slipping out of his boxers and grabbing the conveniently placed bottle of lube.

"Clever," Sherlock said sarcastically.

"You know you love me."

"Yes. God help me, I do."

"I think that I'll help myself first, thank you,

John pulled Sherlock's silk boxers down exposing his beautiful, pale arse. Liberally applying lube to his cock, he lined himself up with Sherlock's hole, planning to take him all in one thrust.

"You're ruining the mood, John," Sherlock said, but there wasn't much heat behind the words.

"Yeah, well," John said, reaching down to squeeze Sherlock's already stiff member, "Your cock doesn't seem to mind."

"I have no control over that. It seems to have a mind of its own," Sherlock replied.

"I do love your mind," John laughed.

"Just get on with it," Sherlock said, feigning boredom.

"Ok," John said, the head of his cock already in place, waiting eagerly. "Open wide! Here comes the airplane!" John slid into Sherlock in one smooth stroke.

"We'll, uh, discuss this later. Oh, right there!" Sherlock moaned.

"Sure we will," John said, slowly fucking Sherlock.

"God. Yes! We will! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Look who's my little bitch," John said under his breath.

"What, unh, oh, yes, did you say?" Sherlock asked between moans.

"I said that I love you very much," John replied without breaking stride.

"No you didn't but I find that I don't care one way or the other at the moment. Ah!" Sherlock threw his head back, his moaning increasing in volume.

"Good. Ok. Say the thing," John said shyly.

"What thing?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"You know. The THING," John finished lamely.

"Oh! You mean this thing? 'I've broken some arbitrary military rule and I deserve to be punished. Fuck me, Captain Watson!'

"Oh god! Yeah. That's the one!" John groaned, his thrusts becoming frenzied and rough.

"Now who's the bitch?" Sherlock said softly.

"What did you say?" John asked absentmindedly.

"I said, 'I love you too'." Sherlock replied, smiling secretively.

"No you didn't and I couldn't care less. Say the thing again," John said.

"I've also been insubordinate, fuck me harder, Captain!"

"Close enough." 

And those were the last words spoken for quite awhile.


End file.
